This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium, and more particularly, to a coating type perpendicular magnetic recording medium intended for digital recording.
Several years have passed since flexible disks became widespread as digital recording media. The flexible disks characterized by high recording density, fast data transfer, and random access are particularly useful as files in small-sized systems. The recent appearance of hard disks allows for a further increase in recording density.
In the currently available flexible and hard disks, digital recording is based on the coplanar or longitudinal recording mode. In order to further increase the recording density, it is desired to develop a variety of perpendicular magnetic recording media for digital recording.